Double Dates
by Earth Rockin' Toph
Summary: The Postulate crewmembers learn about double dates, and it's all made possible by one Wallace Cooper and his love for a certain favorite musical. Human!WALL-E AU with Hello, Dolly! parody. One-shot. Pairings: WALL-E/EVE, VN-GO/PR-T, one-sided M-O/female!L-T, hinted HAN-S/D-FIB


**From the Author of ****_Star Vacation_**** comes... "Double Dates!"**

**This is a one-shot I wrote centered around my humanized WALL-E characters, but the story is different. In fact, it's based on a scene from the musical ****_Hello, Dolly!_****, with my humanizations playing roles from the musical. To those of you who have watched the musical, you might get it easily. At the end of the story, I'll put the list of "who's playing who".**

**Also, in this one-shot, I'm going to introduce an OC who is actually the daughter of one of the elder crewmembers. Her name is Azure Wheeler, so keep an eye out for her.**

**Other than that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I was wondering…what's a double date like?"

It was lunchtime at the ShoppyMart Academy, and as usual, Reject Force Seven and their friends were seated together at a table, apparently discussing everyday life as they ate their lunch. Today, it seemed as if Leticia Coleman, the short girl with the bright yellow hair, was curious as to what a "double date" was, and what it was like to go on one.

"A double date?" Adrian Mo Swiffer, the janitor, was confused, "I've heard of dates, but never a 'double date'."

"Oh, I know!" Vince Lichtenstein chimed in as he put down his Italian Sub sandwich on the table, "It's when two couples decided to go on a date together."

"Two couples?" Mo was confused, "I thought a date was just for one couple."

"That's why it's called a 'double date'," explained Vince, "Here's a scenario to illustrate the concept; Say Partlet and I decided that we wanted to go somewhere like a movie or bowling, but we didn't want to go alone, just the two of us. Possibly we'd see if Dee and Shiatsu wanted to join us in the activity."

Mo thought about it for a moment, then envisioned a scene in his head, where Vince was with his three friends that he had just mentioned, all seated in a movie theater, and watching a blockbuster action thriller in 3D.

"Ok, I kinda get the concept," began Mo.

"Doesn't it sound cool?!" Leticia grew excited, "And there's lots of activities I just thought of for double dates, including laser tag, nacho competitions, or possibly even the local pizza arcade!"

_Ok, you just ruined the maturity of a double date_, Mo pondered Leticia's hyperactive rant, "Um, that sounds like fun. I wonder if Wallace would like the idea of a double date. I bet he doesn't even know what that is."

"Are we talking about double dates?!" Wallace Cooper seemed to be brimming with excitement at the mention of the activity, "I definitely know what that is!"

"Oh great," sighed Mo, "How do you of all people imagine a double date?"

"I know a perfectly good example!" Wallace replied bouncily, "This reminds me of this one incident that happened at a five star restaurant known as the 'Harmonia Gardens'."

"What in the ShoppyMart world are you talking about?" Mo was baffled, "I've never heard of a restaurant by that name."

"It was a very fancy place, featured in my favorite movie," Wallace sighed dreamily, "I can just imagine it right now, with Evelyn as my date…"

"Oh great," Mo grumbled, "It just had to be one of his annoying movies."

* * *

Apparently, Wallace's overactive imagination had taken over, and he saw himself, walking down the streets of New York City circa 1890s-1900s, with Mo at his side; the two of them dressed up in fancy suits and hats. Mo wore a newsboy Cap, while Wallace wore a straw boater hat.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mo," Look at all the stuff we've done today! We rode a train, met some nice ladies who run a hat shop, danced around Central Park, and even got to see the stuffed quail at the Metropolitan Museum. It's been a really great day."

"We're not quite done yet," Wallace remarked, "I'm still waiting for my smooch with Miss McCrea."

"Oh, ok," Mo's voiced trailed off.

"Our dates should be here soon," Wallace noted, _Seriously, what is it with you and stuffed quail?!_

"What's taking them so long?" Mo wondered, "Really now, how hard is for two girls just to throw on some dresses and shoes and head out the door?!"

Wallace's face seemed to turn red and fade out. "Umm…how would I know such a thing—?" he replied, still blushing embarrassingly, "It's probably a lot of hard work to make them look right."

At that moment, two girls stood across the street, one being Leticia Coleman with her fluffy yellow hair, and wearing a baby blue evening dress with a matching capelet, hat, and purse. The other girl was Evelyn McCrea, Wallace's girlfriend; her white hair as neatly combed as ever, and wearing an outfit similar to Leticia's but in coral pink and with lots more ruffles and bows. Wallace and Mo were speechless, their eyes and mouths wide open, and hands clenched in fists out of pure overjoyment. "Ahh—Aaaaahhh—AAAAAHHHHHH!" were the only sounds that the two young men would squeal out of their mouths.

Evelyn and Leticia crossed the street, ready to greet their dates. They both smiled as they approached the overwhelmingly eager boys.

"Nice to see you this evening, gentlemen," Evelyn began.

"Well, good evening to you, Miss Coleman, and Miss McCrea," Wallace smiled nervously.

"No need to address me that way," Evelyn remarked, "Tonight, it's just Evelyn and Leticia."

Evelyn extended her satin-gloved hand to Wallace, who then took it and kissed it.

"Does that count as kissing a girl?" asked Mo.

"Of course not!" Wallace whispered loudly to him.

"I was thinking," began Evelyn, "Maybe, we could go in right now and start with an aperitif?"

"An aperitif?!" Wallace was shocked, "Oh no, we don't want to start with an aperitif at all. I mean, it's not the elegant thing to do, anyway."

"Really?" Evelyn was confused, "Or maybe you've left some extra cash in your carriage?"

"Um we don't have a carriage," Wallace answered again; "It's just not what the elegant do."

"So what do the elegant, rich, and fashionable do then?" Evelyn inquired.

"Here in New York," Wallace started in a suave tone, "we walk. I mean after all, it _is_ the _elegant_ thing to do."

Evelyn and Leticia looked at each other, confused.

"Are you going to buy any of this?" Leticia whispered.

"Of course we are," Evelyn whispered back, _Besides, Wallace is so cute!_

Suddenly, music started playing out of nowhere as Wallace tapped his foot, ready to dance and sing.

**WALLACE and MO: ** Yes, New York! It's really us Mo, and Wallace.

**EVELYN and LETICIA: ** All the guests of Mr. Cooper are feeling great and look spectacular!

**UNISON: ** What a knack! There is to that, acting like a born aristocrat. We've got elegance! If you ain't got elegance, you can never ever carry it off!

The group skipped across the street, dancing happily as they sung. They passed by a flower cart and a bicycle with large wheels, all with a spring in their step and smiles on their faces.

**WALLACE: ** All who are well-bred agree Lettie Coleman's of pedigree.

**EVELYN: ** Exercise your wildest whims tonight; we are out with Diamond Jims tonight!

**LETICIA: ** Could they be misleading us?

**WALLACE and MO: ** Silver spoons are used for feeding us. We've got elegance! If you ain't got elegance—

**UNISON: ** You can never ever carry it off!

After posing on a carriage, the group waltzes around town prancing blissfully into a more crowded, middle-class neighborhood. Wallace put on a top hat, Evelyn wrapped a faded green shawl around her, Leticia grabbed a floral luggage, and Mo pulled out a cane. They all struck a pose, with Wallace holding a teapot and Evelyn holding a saucer.

**UNISON: ** Middle class—don't speak of it! Savoir Faire—we reek of it! Some were born with rags and patches, but we use ShoppyBills for matches!

**LETICIA: ** Fire Lord Auto kowtows to us.

**WALLACE: ** Emperor Forthright scrapes and bows to us!

**UNISON: ** We've got elegance! We were born with elegance!

**MO: ** I behave like Grand Moff Gopher, when the streets are full of mud.

**LETICIA:** And the bluest huckleberry, isn't bluer than my bag.

**EVELYN: ** Have you noticed when I hold my cup the saucer never moves?

**WALLACE (pouring tea): ** And the way I keep my pinky up, indubitably proves…

**UNISON: ** That we got elegance! We got built in elegance! And with elegance… elegance… elegance… elegance… elegance… we'll carry it off!

* * *

The group galloped across the street again, heading back to the fancy restaurant. They all struck a pose on front of the doors, put on their sunglasses and cheered, "We've got elegance, yo!", snapping a photo with a ShoppyPhone. After that, they ran swiftly through the doors of the five-star establishment that is the Harmonia Gardens, where they met with the main receptionist, who turned out to be Bernard Burns, a student from a welding class.

"Um, do you have a reservation?" asked Bernard.

"Yes we do!" exclaimed Wallace, "Do you have a party of four?"

Bernard flipped through the huge reservation book on his podium. "Uh, I guess this is you guys. I'll get a Stormtrooper to seat you right away. I'm kinda booked tonight; this lady here, known only as 'Miss Simple' is waiting for a 'Mr. Masashi', and one of our best patrons is returning tonight after such a long time!"

"Preferred customer, huh?" Wallace was curious, "And, who might that be?"

"You don't know?!" Bernard was baffled, "Why, Miss Dee Fibrillator, of course!"

Both Wallace's and Mo's faces seemed to fade out in embarrassment at the mention of the name. "Uh, um. That's great. Very great indeed."

"Please remain stationary," a Stormtrooper advised, "A waiter will be here to assist you."

At that moment, another Stormtrooper showed up, dressed in a red waiter's uniform, and led the group to a private dining room with a beautiful floral curtain. As they walked down the golden, red-carpeted staircase of the restaurant, a couple which appeared to be Partlet Cosmetic and Vince Lichtenstein were looking at the group, then turned their attention back to their dinner; a super-size rack of lamb with roasted potatoes and vegetables.

"Do you think they have coffee with steamed milk here?" asked Vince.

"I don't know," Partlet answered, "Ask for the dessert menu when the waiter comes around."

Back at the entrance of the restaurant, Shiatsu Masashi entered, only to find 'Miss Simple', who was actually Azure Wheeler to be seated on the waiting couch, fanning herself with a black lace fan.

"So, you must be 'Miss Simple' is what I hear," Shiatsu began.

"Oh yes," said Azure, "And look at that! The waiter has arrived just in time to seat us!"

A Stormtrooper took Azure and Shiatsu to another private dining room. The two began to read their menus upon being seated at the table.

Back in another private dining room, Wallace, Mo, Evelyn, and Leticia were already scanning their menus to see what got their interests.

"Are there any burgers here?" Mo asked, "All I see is giant platters of turkey, chicken, beef, duck, seafood, and rack of lamb. They all seem to vary in portion size."

"Same here Mo," Evelyn answered back, "I'm trying to look for the vegetarian options, but I can't find them either. Maybe when the waiter comes by I'll ask."

"Is there anything on this menu that isn't so big and fancy?" asked Wallace, "We're just here for dinner, you know."

At that moment, a waiter entered their dining room with a notepad in his hand, and a smile on his face.

"So what will it be tonight?" asked the waiter.

"Actually, I have a question," began Evelyn, "Do you by any chance have a vegetarian or lighter calorie menu? I only ask because I am a plant eater, after all."

The waiter took Evelyn's menu, then flipped to a section that read "Harmonia Gardens Fit Fare Menu: Nothing over 500 Calories, and with Vegetarian Options!"

"Oh! Didn't see that. Thanks for finding it," Evelyn smiled, "Wow, look at all those salads and vegetable plates!"

"Yeah, and excuse me sir, but," began Mo, "Where are all the burgers on this menu?!"

The waiter took Mo's menu and flipped a few pages, then handed it back to him.

"Oh, thanks for finding them—" Mo's thankfulness turned to instant surprise, "What do you mean 'Six Dollar Burgers'?!"

"Burgers at an eating establishment such as this one are far more fresh and well prepare than ones you would get at a fast food joint such as Axiomburger," explained the waiter, "The only people who eat $1 value burgers are probably smelly, dirt-covered shop workers from Yonkers who would never be able to afford the Harmonia Gardens even once in their lifetime!"

As the waiter laughed hysterically at his own remark, Wallace and Mo's faces began to fade out in a red blush of embarrassment as they tried to chuckle as well.

"Yeah, very funny," Wallace continued, "It seems that Evelyn and Leticia are ready to order."

The waiter turned his attention to the two girls, "So, what will it be tonight, ladies?"

"Ok, for Wallace and I, we'll have the Vegetarian Pasta Primavera with Sautéed Vegetables," began Evelyn, "For the side salads, I'd like the Greek Salad with balsamic vinaigrette."

"Excellent choice," the waiter commented, "And as for the other young, happy couple?"

"We'll take the rotisserie chicken with mashes potatoes and veggies," Mo answered.

"Very nice," the waiter remarked, "Any drinks?"

"Lemon mineral water," Evelyn said.

"I'll have the lemonade iced tea," Leticia answered.

"7UP!" Wallace and Mo exclaimed in unison; big cheesy grins flashed across their boyish faces.

"Very well then," the waiter finished noting down the order, "See you in a bit."

As the waiter left the dining room, Wallace and Mo took a deep breath. _That was a close call_, thought Mo.

"I saw that they had a breakfast menu," Leticia began, "Maybe we should come here one morning; I'm interested in trying the 'Moons Over My Hammy' sandwich."

"Yeah, I was looking at that too," Evelyn continued, "Seems like they've got Belgian Waffles topped with fresh fruit and—where did Wallace and Mo go?"

Evelyn and Leticia turned their eyes across the table, only to see that their dates had disappeared. Outside in the main dining court, a waiter was rolling a cart with a lobster platter when all of a sudden, Bernard summoned all their waiters to the kitchen.

* * *

"After a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, very long time," began Bernard, "One of our very best patrons is returning to the Harmonia Gardens tonight."

"YEAAAAAAAHHHH!" the crowd of waiters erupted in cheer.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" asked one waiter.

"Why, it's none other than the richest, most stylish woman in all of New York," Bernard was excited, "…Dee Fibrillator!"

"Oh," the waiter crowd moaned in unison, "So?"

"This means that we our service must be twice as good tonight!" Bernard started off, "Everything must be in tip-top shape for the arrival of Miss Fibrillator."

Inside one of the waiter carts, Wallace and Mo were listening in on the conversation, when all of a sudden, they noticed a rat cooking French soup on one of the stoves.

"Probably one of the chefs will deal with it," Wallace told Mo.

As soon as Bernard finished making his speech to the waiters, all of them ran swiftly out of the kitchen, racing with all their carts out into the central dining court. Wallace and Mo were able to jump out of their cart and into a potted palm tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dining room, Azure and Shiatsu were having their order taken, but the waiter was become frustrated.

"I said I'd like oysters," Azure started off.

"Um, I'd have to see if they're in season," the waiter explained, "Wouldn't you rather have some fish sticks?"

"Most people like to have their oysters in season," Azure guffawed, "But I'm different. I'd like my oysters out of season."

As Shiatsu grumbled to himself at the table, Azure continued to debate with the waiter, finally settling for the Wild Alaskan Salmon Dinner, with oysters as an appetizer.

"Ok, do you want shrimp cocktail sauce or tartar sauce with that?" the waiter asked again.

"How about Polynesian?" Azure inquired, "Who says seafood can only go with tartar sauce?"

After noting their order, the waiter left the room after handing them a bottle of pear cider. Azure grinned as she fanned herself, and Shiatsu turned aside as he fidgeted his thumbs in frustration.

* * *

Outside, all the waiters were cart-wheeling with entrée plates, and dancing all around the golden floor of the dining court. A couple that resembled Sombrilla Parasol and Bissell Dustbuster seemed to be eagerly awaiting their dinner. Several waiters passed by their table, presenting then a salad, a chicken platter, and a cake. One waiter even brought them a fish tank to choose which trout look best.

"That one," Bissell pointed at a happy trout swimming, which was then caught with a net and placed on a plate.

In another corner, yet another waiter passed by with a cart, which Wallace and Mo hopped onto, and ended up arriving back at their dining room.

"Oh, you're back!" Leticia exclaimed, "We were wondering what happened to you. And just in time; our dinner's here!"

Evelyn took the pasta plate with side salad and garlic bread, and Leticia clapped happily upon seeing the chicken plate. Wallace and Mo stared at their entrees with a very deep mortification.

"This," began Wallace, shaky, "this is good quality dinner."

"I can see that," Mo replied, also nervous.

* * *

"You call these 'freshly harvested'?!" Azure shouted in disdain, "Tastes like microwave!"

Azure set her oyster plate aside as she took a sip of her cider. Shiatsu turned around to speak to her, but he too, did not seem to be in a good mood.

"You know, for someone whose name is 'Simple', you sure don't seem like it," Shiatsu remarked, "The waiter was able to get you your beloved oysters, and I think they taste great. I seriously don't get you."

"Fine, I'll finish it," Azure moaned as she swallowed another oyster, "You know what, it's actually ok. I should see the dessert menu."

_Oh no,_ Shiatsu began to worry, _Not again!_

* * *

Outside, Sombrilla and Bissell finally got their chicken and dumplings platter after a waiter had to clean up a spilled plate on the floor. After the waiters finished dancing with all their plates, carts, and even cleaning implements, everyone in the dining court applauded.

"I have got to be going now," Azure began, putting on her cape, "But first, I need to see the bill."

Bernard arrived with a checkbook that contained a credit card and a receipt, "Your bill, my lady."

Azure took her credit card, "Tonight was great. Hopefully I'll come again sometime."

"It's a shame you have to go so soon," Bernard began, "A preferred customer is returning tonight, and her name is none other than the one and only Dee Fibrillator! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"I'm pretty sure it must be," Azure smiled, "I think I know her, how about you, Mr. Masashi?"

Shiatsu's face almost immediately fell at the mention of the name, and his face completely faded out, mortified as sweat ran down the nape of his neck.

"Nope. No clue at all as to whom you're talking about," Shiatsu replied dryly, folding his arms across his chest, "Never heard of her."

As Azure left the restaurant, she stopped by a carriage and whispered, "Mr. Masashi is waiting in there."

* * *

Inside, the patrons suddenly ceased their applause for the waiters when the entrance door opened, and there she stood: Dee Fibrillator; dressed in a lime green-tinged, glittering gold evening gown with matching gloves, a feather boa, and a giant feather in her neatly arranged hairstyle. She gracefully stepped down the stairs of the Harmonia Gardens as the waiters began to sing to her.

_My worst fears have been realized,_ Shiatsu thought, _I've been set up all along! Well, at least I know that 'Miss Ernestina Simple' is not the girl for me._

Shiatsu sat down at a table in the dining court as he watched the jazz band and its lead singer join in Dee's musical number as she danced around happily, the waiters carrying her across the bottom steps of the staircase towards the main dining area.

"That was such a fine dinner," Evelyn told herself as she cleaned her face with an embroidered napkin, "And the vegetables were superb; perfect for a vegetarian like me."

"Your bill, ladies and gents," announced a waiter as he entered through the curtain.

Wallace took the checkbook and looked at the receipt. After his eyes widened out of shock, he handed the bill back to the waiter and said, "More 7UP please."

"Um, sure thing, Sir," the waited left the room again as Wallace sat back down in his seat, his hands clenched together as Mo turned towards him.

"Now's the time," Mo whispered, "It's now or never!"

Wallace turned towards Evelyn as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist. Evelyn just sat there, looking into his wide, deep blue eyes.

"You know, Evelyn," began Wallace, "I'd like to talk with you."

"Me too," Evelyn chimed in, "I wanted to tell you that I think you're so sweet and kind and such a fine gentlemen. I love you very much, Wallace Cooper."

"Really?!" Wallace's eyes grew even wider with a glint of hope.

"Of course!" Evelyn smiled, ruffling Wallace's hair, "Even if you did something to mess up really badly, like lie to me or something, I'd totally forgive you! I mean, how could I fire a plasma blast ion cannon on someone as adorable and sweet as you are?"

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, Wallace threw himself face first and locked his lips with Evelyn's, then quickly pulled back.

_Wow!_ Wallace thought to himself as he fist pumped out of excitement, _That was actually really, really cool!_

"My goodness!" Evelyn was in disbelief, yet felt pleased, "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, you see Evelyn," began Wallace, his voiced shaking, "You know all those nice things that Mr. Shiatsu Masashi and Miss Dee Fibrillator were saying about Mo and I earlier in the hat shop? Well, none of it is true. We're not the richest men in all of Yonkers, and we're definitely not incredibly refined gentlemen. To tell you the truth, we're nothing but a couple of smelly, dirt-covered shop workers from Yonkers who would never be able to afford a restaurant like this even once in our lifetime, and could only purchase $1 value meals at Axiomburger instead!"

As Wallace burst into tears and buried his face in Evelyn, the girl held him as she pat him on his back, having to withstand the fact that his burning tears were falling from his cheeks and onto her collarbone, possibly staining the interior lining of her evening gown.

"There, there, Wallace," Evelyn tried to calm him down, "You know what? I'm totally cool with it. I've already known that you weren't a rich and influential man at all. I mean, why else would a couple of wannabe gentlemen make us run all over New York like that?"

"I'm so sorry," Wallace lifted his head, "Oh Evelyn, will you ever forgive me?"

"Sure thing," Evelyn answered with a smile, "Besides, it's ok with me."

"I'm so glad," Wallace grinned happily, "But how are we going to pay for this dinner?"

"Already took care of it!" Evelyn answered, "We sold all the hats at our store in order to get the money for our meals. Lettie, get me the handbag."

Leticia stood up and picked up a coral pink, ruffled handbag and gave it to Evelyn.

"Not this one, the white one," Evelyn remarked.

"I don't see any other purse here," Leticia answered.

At that moment, Evelyn's eyes seem to blank out as she raised a hand to her slightly ajar lips.

"What's the matter Evelyn," Leticia asked her.

"I think I forgot the handbag," Evelyn uttered, still somewhat speechless.

"Well, it look like there's no other choice," began Wallace, "Manhattan Jail, here we come!"

"Let's celebrate with 7UP!" Mo cheered sarcastically.

As the two boys started gulping down their soda, Leticia stared at them, bewildered. "What is going on with them?" she asked.

"I almost easily forget the crazy things 7UP can do to fine gentlemen like them," Evelyn commented as Wallace and Mo conducted their own burping contest.

* * *

Outside in the dining court, Shiatsu had ordered a turkey and dumplings plate, over which Dee was trying to hack the turkey to pieces with her utensils.

"Why not have some beets too?" Dee asked.

"I'll have garbage rather than beets!" Shiatsu shouted, "Also, can you please pass some dumplings along."

"Right after I finish serving you the beets!" Dee continued, "Besides, beets are good for you!"

"You know Dee, you can be such a nuisance sometime," Shiatsu grumbled, "Always sticking your nose in other people's business."

"What, like that drama on TV?!" Dee was puzzled, "Absolutely not! Do you want some turkey? Here, I already cut some up for you!"

_What's the matter with you?!_ Shiatsu seemed fed up.

"Attention!" Bernard's voice blared through the restaurant, "Tonight, we will be having a dance-off! All couples will gather on the ballroom floor of the main dining hall, and the winning couples will get $500!"

Bernard's statement had been heard all over the restaurant, including the private dining rooms. Wallace and Mo looked at each other in surprise, and then grinned widely as they turned their attention to Evelyn and Leticia.

"Do you know what this means?" Wallace asked.

"I sure do!" Mo cheered, "One, Miss Fibrillator's impromptu dance lessons paid off, and two, we can pay off our dinner!"

The foursome cheered and skipped around their table as they dashed out through the floral curtains and onto the dance floor. A waiter came by saying, "Your bill", but Wallace exclaimed "7UP all the way!" as he ran. Evelyn pulled out a lace fan from her handbag, fanning herself as she waltzed around; her right arm linked with Wallace's left arm. Mo spun Leticia round and round like a record player as many other couples flooded the dining court. Over at the second-floor dining balcony, Vince stood up and somehow appeared to be the same height as Sombrilla, and Partlet adjusted her miniature pink veil hat.

"A dance contest?!" Vince grinned widely, wildly shaking Partlet back-and-forth, "This is our chance to burn off all the calories from that immensely humongous rack of lamb plate and the lactose-loaded café latte milkshakes combined!"

Vince rapidly backflipped his way down to the ballroom floor; however, Partlet could not catch up as fast as her date.

"Wait for me!" Partlet exclaimed as she took hold of the long, pale pink skirt of her evening gown, jogging her klutzy body down the grand staircase.

"Well, would you look at that," Shiatsu observed the dance floor, "Look at all those happy couples, waltzing around all for $500. Probably some of these couples have no money to pay off their dinners. Personally, I don't feel like dancing."

"Will you just shut up and eat your turkey dinner?!" Dee charged her shock paddles.

"I'd like too, but there's a guy in the crowd that looks really familiar," Shiatsu noted, "Maybe it's because he's like so tall."

"Probably just coincidence," Dee replied in such a smooth, unfazed fashion as she folded her arms across her chest, "Maybe you need a good helping of dessert; I'll ask the waiter what cake selection they've got here."

Over across the dance floor, Vince took hold of Partlet's hands as they quickstepped to the beat of the band's music, when they took sudden notice of Shiatsu Masashi sitting at one of the tables.

"It's Uncle Shiatsu!" Partlet exclaimed, "Maybe the veil of my hat can hide me."

"The hat may work," Vince began, "But you're still recognizable, especially because of your clumsiness factor, which is quite bountiful in its massiveness."

"A lot of people are clumsy," Partlet twirled around, tangling her feet in the process, "At least my face is hidden now. I'm just another passerby."

In another corner, Wallace and Evelyn started skipping around, when they also noticed Shiatsu and Dee. Immediately, the boy took his date's fan in an attempt to hide his face from his boss from the shop back in Yonkers. It worked for a while, until they noticed that a miniature veiled hat had landed on the floor.

"We can just step around it," Wallace suggested, "Besides, whoever lost it will find it."

As the couple continued waltzing across the dance floor, Partlet crawled on her knees through the crowd of people in search of her missing veil hat.

"There we go!" Partlet told herself, relieved as she put her hat back on, only for that relief to suddenly disappear once her eyes met Shiatsu's.

"Wait a minute!" Shiatsu took a double-take with his eyes, "I thought I just saw Partlet and Vince, and I think there's a young man running around with a ladies' fan."

"Calm down, Shiatsu," Dee advised, "There's nothing unusual going on."

"I seriously thought I saw my niece!" Shiatsu stood up and started bumping into all the people on the dance floor, trying to make his way to Partlet and Vince, but he ended up running into Wallace and Mo, who had just lost Evelyn and Leticia in the dining court.

"Wallace, Mo, what are you doing here?!" Shiatsu was starting to grow suspicious.

"Mr. Masashi!" Wallace and Mo exclaimed in unison. "We're so dead, aren't we?"

"Oh, you're more than dead," Shiatsu angrily picked up a piece of cake with his bare hand, "When we get back to Yonkers, you're gonna regret that you ever—"

In his fit of rage, Shiatsu slammed the whipped cream cake into a man's face, who then grunted furiously as he chased the masseur up the stairs. Bernard walked by as the chase continued on the balcony.

"What's got Mr. Supplier so mad?" Bernard talked to himself as he stepped down the stairs.

Wallace and Mo regrouped with Evelyn and Leticia, and also rushed up the stairs in order to get to the entrance, but couldn't find the doors.

"Let's go this way!" Mo pointed towards the garden arrangement on the other side of the restaurant.

"Please, please do not hurt me!" Shiatsu panicked, "I had no idea you were behind me."

Before Mr. Supplier could even form his hand into a fist, Wallace and Mo, along with Evelyn and Leticia, arrived at the scene.

"Mr. Cooper, you're fired!" Shiatsu exclaimed.

"You can't fire me," Wallace remarked, "I quit!"

Wallace took Evelyn by the hand and dashed towards the entryway of the restaurant. Mo stayed behind, trying to protect Leticia.

"Mr. Swiffer, you're fired!" Shiatsu repeated his statement to Mo.

"Sorry Mr. Masashi, but you can't fire me either," Mo saluted sarcastically, "I quit!"

After swinging a Swiffer mop at his now former boss, Mo took Leticia by her hand and ran towards the grand entrance doors, where they met up with Wallace and Evelyn and immediately exited the premises. Partlet and Vince also made it to the entrance and ran out the doors. The waiters did not even turn to look at any of the couples; they just remained calm and orderly as ever in their red waiter uniform coats.

* * *

Wallace, Evelyn, Mo and Leticia had arrived in Central Park, where they just stood there conversing about their date night as the cool, New York night breeze flowed through the air. A few lampposts provided some light, as well as some horse-drawn carriages that passed by.

"Wow," Wallace sighed, "That was the best double date night ever! I honestly thought that the Harmonia Gardens has a really nice ambience. Pricy food, however."

"I wonder when we'll go again!" Mo exclaimed.

Evelyn and Leticia smirked at Mo's comment. The foursome then just returned to pacing the pavement, gazing at the bright green grass All of a sudden, some random people started to pass by, including a policeman and an old woman with a basket of bread and lettuce. Wallace leaned his head on Evelyn's shoulder, then slowly laced the fingers of his left hand with those of her right hand. He sighed again as he and his girlfriend looked at the grass, then turned their gaze up at the night sky, when somehow, as if out of nowhere, Mo's voice began to holler "Ok, um Wallace! Earth to Wallace!"

* * *

Wallace snapped out of his imagination after hearing Mo call out his name several times. He found himself once again in the cafeteria of the ShoppyMart Academy, and an unfinished packet of Teddy Grahams in his picnic cooler.

"Oh, but I was about to get to the best part, where I proclaim my love for Evelyn with a song," Wallace moaned, "Because I held her for an instant, but my arms were sure and strong."

"Ok, I get it," Mo rolled his eyes as he brushed off Wallace's comment altogether, "You picture a double date as if it were that stupid musical you seem to adore _so_ much, but some things don't even make sense. For example, why is Vince all of a sudden taller than Sombrilla, how is Shiatsu supposed to be Partlet's uncle, why is Dee being such a nuisance, why is Azure fussing about oysters, and why am I obsessed with seeing a stuffed quail at the Met? Also, how can 7UP turn you into a complete idiot?"

"It's all just to make the occasion more exciting," Wallace explained, smiling, "Plus, the changes make it feel more like the movie I was thinking of."

"B-but," Mo's face drooped, "Ah, never mind."

"I heard the whole thing," Vince mentioned, "Sounded kinda funny to me."

"Wallace has the happiest imagination ever!" Leticia exclaimed cheerfully.

"He sure does," Evelyn McCrea spoke as she dipped an apple wedge in caramel.

Everyone at the table except Mo chuckled as Wallace continued to finish his Teddy Grahams. As eccentric and crazy as he was, Wallace did have a group that appreciated him very much, even his wild imagination that was rooted in his favorite musicals.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! Read and review is much welcome. And as promised, here's the ****_dramatis personae_**** of the story.**

**Wallace Cooper: Cornelius Hackl**

**Adrian Mo Swiffer: Barnaby Tucker**

**Evelyn McCrea: Irene Molloy**

**Leticia Coleman: Minnie Fay**

**Shiatsu Masashi: Horace Vandergelder**

**Dee Fibrillator: Dolly Levi**

**Partlet Cosmetic: Ermegarde Vandergelder**

**Vince Lichtenstein: Ambrose Kemper**

**Sombrilla Parasol and Bissell Dustbuster: Couple who wait for their dish to be served by the dancing waiters**

**Bernard Burns: Rudolph, the Head Waiter**

**Azure Wheeler: Gussie Granger/Ernestina Simple**

**Mr. Supplier: Angry Man who gets caked in the face**


End file.
